


2:00 a.m

by TheDarkPotato



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, based off of when chan said that him and felix sleep on the top bunk together sometimes, but could also be non-platonic it just depend on how you interpret it, im just emo over chanlix rn, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPotato/pseuds/TheDarkPotato
Summary: 2:00 a.m...It was late. Much later than usual. Their leader promised he would return to the dorms by midnight to ease the worry of the members.Lately, Chan has been staying out much later than usual and Felix felt he was the only one who noticed.Even though he understood that Chan was swamped with work, he still worried about their leader.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	2:00 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of practice writing to let some emotions out.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

The sound of his foot tapping against the floor filled the room as Felix sat on the living room couch, his eyes on the door as he nervously awaited for a certain person to return.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, so he took a glance at his phone.

_2:00 a.m_

It was late. Much later than usual. Their leader promised he would return to the dorms by midnight to ease the worry of the members.

Lately, Chan has been staying out much later than usual and Felix felt he was the only one who noticed. Even though he understood that Chan was swamped with work, he still worried about their leader.

_2:05 a.m_

The dorms were quiet, albeit the sounds of light snoring and beds creaking as the members tossed and turned in their beds. Felix stifled a yawn.

_Sleep can come later._

_2:10 a.m_

Felix gripped onto his knees to stop himself from tapping on the ground too loudly. He could feel his eyes becoming heavy as his body begged him to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes in hopes to get rid of the drowsiness, he looks at the time once more.

_2:15 a.m_

Felix suddenly whipped his head up as he heard footsteps approaching the door from the outside. The sound of keys scraping against the lock could be heard, and he saw the door open silently.

Taking careful steps as to not disturb the sleeping members, Chan walked into the dorm. He realized that the living room's light was on and locked eyes with a freckled boy. The tiredness was evident in his eyes. The boy slowly stood up, a tired smile forming on his face. Chan smiled back.

"You're finally back," Felix said quietly.

Chan lightly chuckled and, without answering, moved forward towards Felix, tiredly resting his forehead against the boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's late, Lix."

"I was worried about you. You're staying in the studio much later these days. You need to rest."

Chan replied with a deep sigh and held onto the boy tighter. He could feel Felix lightly chuckle.

"I guess there's no point in saying anything now." Felix lightly patted Chan's back, "come on, let's go to bed."

_2:30 a.m_

The two boys silently tiptoed through the dorm. Once they entered the dark room, they quickly got changed and ready for bed. Felix gently pulled Chan towards his bunk, signalling that he wanted to share beds for the night. Too tired to say anything, Chan let Felix tug him up to the top bunk.

Once they both laid underneath the sheets, Chan quickly buried his face into Felix's neck, letting out a long and exhausted sigh. Felix let Chan put his arms around him, feeling content with the newfound warmth embracing him. Felix buried his nose into chan's soft hair, breathing in his scent and softly smiling to himself. He started to gently comb his fingers through Chan's dark curly hair, trying not to chuckle as he could feel the older start to gradually relax.

Felix shifted a little to get comfortable and felt Chan mumble something incoherently while tightening his grip around his waist, burying himself further into Felix's neck. He giggled lightly, trying to control himself as to not disturb Chan.

He continued to comb his fingers through Chan's hair and stayed in that position until he could hear the older's breathing become even. Once he could hear soft snores come from underneath him, he smiled, closed his eyes, and finally let sleep overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @myungbug


End file.
